Field of the Invention
The present general inventive concept is directed to an improved device for connecting a power source and shielding a power source from radiation.
Description of the Related Art
Portable power sources are widely used in airplanes, cell phone towers and other remote and mobile applications. Power sources such as batteries can be contained in battery boxes or battery cans. These battery boxes can contain sensing equipment to determine the available voltage, the temperature of the battery and other useful information for determining the status of the power source. These sensing devices are typically contained within the battery box, and it is desirable to shield the contents of the battery box from electromagnetic interference (emi). A metal container serves as a Faraday cage and shields the contents from emi. Vulnerabilities to the shielding capabilities of a Faraday cage include openings, namely any opening that is larger than the wavelength of the radiation to be blocked. Additionally, breaks in the conductive material surrounding the item to be protected do not provide shielding. The connection means to supply power from the power source to its desired application cannot be connected to a conductive metal container without creating a short circuit or draining the power source. Use of a plastic or non-conductive receptacle avoids a short circuit across the terminals but similarly does not provide shielding from emi. Thus, the connection means of the power source or battery provides an interval of non-conductivity which presents a discontinuity of emi shielding. Typical receptacles are several inches wide and provides an interval large enough for a wide range of electromagnetic radiation to pass. Through this interval, emi can enter the battery box and can affect or disrupt the devices or electronics inside. In mission critical power supplies such as aircraft applications or remote hosting backup power sources or cell phone towers where downtime is deleterious, power supplies and associated diagnostics need to be protected from emi.
What is needed is a receptacle for connection to a power source that provides shielding from electromagnetic interference.